


Драббл

by Korue



Category: Gintama, Psycho-Pass
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 19:48:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korue/pseuds/Korue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Исполнение с феста.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Драббл

На площади перед Министерством Здравоохранения собралась толпа. В этот час, когда все граждане спешат домой, не обращая внимания ни на что вокруг, люди оглядывались, пытались понять, что происходит перед их глазами, и останавливались, чтобы досмотреть до конца.  
– Кондо-сан, – позвал Окита с напускным безразличием, – что нам делать? Наше оружие против него бесполезно.  
– Уверен? Может просто ошибка?  
– Несколько раз проверили: у этого парня криминальный коэффициент как у ребёнка.  
– Ну это ещё ничего не значит, – пробормотал Хиджиката.  
Каратель Окита Сого, чей криминальный коэффициент превысил допустимые пределы, когда ему исполнилось три года, ласково улыбнулся.  
Кондо растерянно почесал в затылке.  
– А эти дроны?  
Он указал на десяток роботов, валявшихся вокруг правонарушителя – по их корпусам пробегали вялые разряды искр.  
– Это же его рук дело? Порча казённого иму…  
– Нет, – сказал Ямазаки, работавший с записями камер наблюдения, – он ничего не делал, их просто закоротило.  
– Как так?  
– Они пытались понять, что происходит, но в их базе данных не было соответствующей информации. Программа дала сбой, и они перегорели.  
– Я их понимаю, – хмуро сказал Хиджиката, – искусственный интеллект такое не выдержит. Меня самого сейчас закоротит.  
– Вряд ли, ведь вы вообще не наделены интеллектом, Хиджиката-сан.  
Хиджиката выдохнул дым и произнёс, словно бы размышляя.  
– Интересно, если я убью коллегу-карателя, мой криминальный коэффициент повысится, или дальше уже некуда?  
– Шутник вы, – буркнул Окита, отступая за спину Кондо.  
– Ребята, не ссорьтесь, – сказал тот рассеянно. – Мы должны его остановить, хотя у нас нет законных оснований. Посмотрите, сколько зевак уже собралось. И общий уровень стресса растёт.

«Кацура-сан, что мы делаем?» – написала Элизабет на табличке.  
– Не волнуйся, Элизабет, – бодро ответил Кацура. Он уже немного запыхался, но всё ещё был полон энергии. – Мы встряхнём это прогнившее общество, вот увидишь! И не сбивайся с ритма.

– Сообщение от инспектора Шимуры, – сказал Ямазаки.  
– У них проблемы?  
– Они на радиостанции. Каким-то образом в прямой эфир пошла не одобренная Сибиллой музыка, а вот это.  
Он щёлкнул клавишей, и полицейские услышали сначала странное подобие музыки, а потом мужской голос, который, совершенно не попадая в такт, заговорил речитативом:  
– Сивилла говорит тебе, как жить,  
Кого любить и с кем дружить,  
А если скажет – кого убить,  
Что ты сделаешь, йо!  
Но я не хочу быть таким, как все,  
Я уйду в закат по росе,  
Я буду полной грудью дышать  
И сам решу, с кем мне спать…  
и как *** и делать ли *** и ещё *** с помощью ***, чтобы ***…  
Йо!  
– Мда, – сказал Хиджиката после долгого молчания, – этот парень думает, что если добавить «йо», то получится рэп?  
– Рифма отстой, – согласился Окита.  
– Как много человек слышало это? – спросил Кондо.  
Ямазаки пожал плечами.  
– Все, кто не выключает радио после шестичасовых новостей.  
– То есть полгорода!  
Пальцы Ямазаки летали по трёхмерной клавиатуре с немыслимой скоростью.  
– Песня уже появилась в сети под названием «Кацурэп», и пользуется бешеной популярностью. Количество прослушиваний достигло ста тысяч и продолжает расти.  
Кондо запустил руки в волосы.  
– Нужно как можно быстрее разобраться с нашей проблемой и ехать на подмогу команде Шимуры.  
Хиджиката бросил сигарету на асфальт и раздавил её каблуком.  
– Эти действия направлены на расшатывание основ общества, – сказал он веско, – уверен, это звенья одной цепи. И за всем этим стоит Такасуги, готов поспорить.

Такасуги сидел в кресле, освещённый лучами голографического солнца, слушал классическую музыку и читал «Войну и Мир». Книга не входила в школьную программу, поэтому Такасуги не знал, чем она закончится, и отчаянно болел за Наполеона.  
От чтения его отвлёк звонок телефона – ему прислали сообщение с видео-роликом. На площади перед Министерством Здравоохранения Кацура Котаро, обряженный в верх от фрака и панталоны, танцевал канкан. Вместе с ним отплясывала огромная утка, старательно задирая волосатые ноги. На утке панталон, к сожалению, не было.  
От этого зрелища у Такасуги задёргались оба глаза, даже искусственный.  
– Так вот, что Кацура имел в виду под расшатыванием устоев общества, – пробормотал он.  
Что ж, у его дурацкой идеи определённо был потенциал – от одного только просмотра этого видео, Такасуги почувствовал, как впервые за всю жизнь его психо-паспорт начинает темнеть.


End file.
